Kingdom Hearts: Galaxy Of Fanfiction
by Zorua
Summary: Parody of Kingdom Hearts. Mike recieved a keyblade only for his home to be destroyed one of the girls he likes looses her heart and now yells at him in his head. But can he undo everything when a friend he pushed into the darkness is working against him?
1. finding a keyblade

Since this story is going to be a long term project; and I have no clear idea on where this is going we shall begin my journey through the worlds of the fandoms by stating this I own nothing in this but a few ocs and technically not even the ocs. People will seem ooc at times if you know the fandom of the world; if not then everyone is in character 100% of the time... as far as you know. This story shall be told from my perspective but I won't be using my pen name because my pen name already has a character for him; so you can call me Michael. So let's get this show started...

"Michael snap out of it," my friend Mandy bellowed pulling me from my conversation with you nice folks. She likes to do that claims it keeps me sane; oh if only she knew how real you guys are. In fact I doubt that she realizes that me sitting here and talking is actually stalling for time as I wait for my Keyblade to appear. I think I've waited long enough how about you guys? I guess you'll have to leave it in your review and tell me. Reaching my hand out a blinding white light engulfed my hand; which was weird when the Keyblade appeared it was black and the teeth were in the shape of a controller. I think I will call it the Gamer's Rite; if you don't like it too bad because it's not yours its mine and if you want one you have to go on your own adventure. My friend Mandy just stared down at the Keyblade.

"I want one," she wined sticking her arm out in a failed attempt to summon one for herself.

"The only way you would be able to get one is if you opened your heart to darkness; and sided with whoever is plotting to destroy the worlds," I rambled off hoping she would go and do exactly that; I know I'm a horrible person but this adventure would be soooooo boring if I didn't have a friend who turned evil. Sure enough she got up and left the area like someone who would let the darkness overtake them.

Hmm... Now that I have a Keyblade I'm not entirely sure on what to do; oh wait I know I'll go find my friend and love interest Jessie; I'm sure she'll know what we can do with this weapon. Now where would Jessie hide on these islands which I did not mention we were on yet; thought it was obvious sorry. Wait I know she would be hiding in the dark creepy cave with that weird door that won't open. Why did I have to be on the docks with Mandy when I tried to summon my Keyblade?

Wait! Mandy I better go see if she did what I told her. Running to the smaller island attached by a small bridge I spotted Mandy standing in a swirling vortex of darkness.

"Michael Join me," she yelled as if the darkness was making a loud noise. I really want to join her; but I can't because this story needs a hero and that hero is me.

"If I sound like a Mary Sue I don't care."

"Michael first off you just said that out loud; and secondly Mary Sues are girls you're thinking of a Gary Stu," she laughed making me feel stupid.

"Just go about your stupid dark path and stopping pointing out my faults; so I can find Jessie and go on an adventure," I muttered my cheeks burning red; this wasn't only from embarrassment but also from the fact that I had a crush on Jessie but also Mandy. That's right this is happening don't like it you can still back out; no wait don't go it won't affect the adventure to much I promise.

"...so with all my feelings for you and this island laid out on the table; I shall go and if you zoned out you can only ask me when this is al. over," she finished up the thing I had zoned out on; crap now I have to wait until after she redeems herself. Suddenly she was gone with no forceful wind to knock me back; I sighed and turned around. Three or four shadow heartless appeared; I didn't blink an eye before I started slashing at them. Weirdly enough they weren't as easy to beat as I thought; they laughed at me before going in to attack. Well I guess this is it; I can't believe that I didn't even begin my journey.

"Michael!" Jessie's voice rang out from the dark cave; why did she go in there? I know I said that was where she was? But it was a joke. Everyone knows you never go into a dark spooky cave alone. Sighing I took off for the cave knocking heartless out of my way. Doing a perfect slide I launched myself into the small entrance of our spooky cave not stopping until I came up to the weird door.

You can probably guess what happens here; did you guess that Jessie was all like 'Michael,' and then disappeared into my chest. You were partially right because we had lunch first. But right afterwards that happened and I was blown back to the smaller island with that one tree where Mandy chose darkness to get her weapon; you remember, you were there, and I was there, and... And... And Mandy was there! Good times... good times; what wasn't as good of a time was the Darkside that was there waiting for me, yeah he wasn't as good of a time.

"Come on I can't beat a simple shadow; do you want me to die fate?" I screamed at whatever higher power hated me.

_Can't you do it for me?_

Wait I know that voice! It's the greased up deaf guy!

_Seriously? It's Jessie you f*****g idiot! Calling me the greased up deaf guy._

Right, sorry I was up all night watching Family Guy; why are you talking aren't you just floating in my body?

_Yes; but that doesn't mean I can't talk I'm not going to be like Kairi and sit quietly in the back of your head; I want a bigger role in this adventure._

Hate to break it to you; but this adventure might be over before it began. We have a Darkside here and I can't fight it hell even a shadow I have a hard time with.

_Sigh let me put out a quick call... hello? Roxas, yeah it's Jessie. I'm doing fine; if you can count being stuck as a heart in one of your possible love interests hearts fine. I need a favor would you mind coming to get him; so we can get my body back. Really? Thanks! He'll be here soon Mike. Hi readers I guess you really do exist._

I told you guys they do; and then you threaten to put me in therapy. The Darkside's first raised back in preparation to crush me. A quick yank on my shoulder and I'm pulled into darkness.

_Rides here._

Thanks Jessie.


	2. Maya's Discovery

**This is an actual author's note not part of the story; I would just like to take a moment of silence in the memory of Steve Jobs. He brought us the iPhone, iPod, and iTunes. Let us not forget a great man.**

* * *

><p>While I'm with Roxas in this dark place why don't we find our two comrades, who will go with me, are up to.<p>

_Am I not enough?_

Well if I want to survive I need a travel companion who has a body.

/You got me there/

Yes quite; anyway go find the kings Mage and Guard. We'll meet again don't worry.

**Same time fanfiction castle**

Maya strode down the hall carting her wand, The Mutant's Hope, ready to bash King Zorua over the head for sleeping in again. Why was Zorua king you ask; well no one else wanted the job. Which meant he got it and he appointed the mutant bird girl as his mage; she didn't know why and she didn't really care either. Her pointy wing shaped wand in hand she yanked it open and peered into Zorua's office where he often fell asleep.

"Zorua, it's time for your wakeup call; get up now or go comatose... again." She sighed thinking back to that week where Zorua wasn't around.

*Flashback*

Zorua is asleep at his desk, his usual cowboy hat still pulled over his face, snoring. Maya walks up raising her wand and slamming it down on top of the king's head.

*At the hospital*

"He's stable but not responsive," a doctor informed the young blonde girl in front of him. Maya stood behind the girl a wide smile on her face.

"Look on the bright side Angel; he's alive," Maya told Angel trying to comfort the young girl.

*End flashback*

Snapping out of her memories Maya finally took a look at the desk; Zorua wasn't there. Running over she came across a letter with her and White's name on it. White was Zorua's guard, much like Maya herself the young brown haired teenager had been kidnaped by the king from their home worlds; White had grown to like helping Zorua unlike Maya who just wanted to find a way to escape. Ripping open the letter she began to read.

_Dear Maya & White,_

_I have decided to venture across the worlds in a desperate attempt to solve whatever problem is going on. As we all know I am terrible king and will probably mess up; why no one spoke up when I volunteered for this job we may never know. You two must go out and find a kid with a Keyblade to come bail my sorry ass out of whatever mess I'm in. Take the Iggy who SADA kidnaped with you; also Xion you'll need a pilot and a cook. While I'm gone Angel is in charge, not N though he's to childish; which is sad because he's a grown man and a seven year old has more maturity then him. Anyway I'm beginning to rant; save the cheerleader save the world._

_Heh! Hero's reference!_

_/~Zorua/_

_[=|=]_

'Well that's just perfect,' the dirty blonde thought to herself charging out a window and snapping out her wings. White was thankfully in the courtyard training her Pokémon; using her shield designed like a poke ball as a target. Shaking shard glass fragments from her shoulders; Maya landed not far from the trainer.

"Hey Maya what are we going to do today?"

"The same thing we do every day White, plan to take over the world... I mean rescue Zorua from whatever trouble he has gotten himself into this time." She corrected handing the teen their letter.

"I guess you better go tell Angel; I'll get our Gummiship ready and grab Xion. I'll see you in five," The Pokémon trainer instructed, walking off to the hangers. Maya groaned she had hoped that White would want to do nothing about this problem.

The bird girl thrusting the letter back into her pocket stomped off to find the replacement ruler; and inform her of her post.

'Well look on the bright side,' she told herself, 'at least this Keyblade wielder will be less annoying then the king; plus I get to spend more time with Iggy.' Turning down a hallway she spotted the mind reading girl she was looking for. Angel, another one of Zorua's kidnap victims actually coming from Maya's home world. Like the mage she had been genetically altered to have wings; plus she could read and control minds.

"Angel, White and I have to go do something; you're in charge while we're gone," With that Maya turned and walked to the hanger. White stood there with Number XIV of Organization XIII in front of the Gummiship. With a nod the three of them got in and took off for traverse town.

**Back with Roxas**

I lie unconscious; and am thrown from the dark corridor into traverse town.


	3. waking in traverse town

**An- I came in and corrected it but originaly I had said Rokushi-fan-1 was a girl and I would like to apologize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Welcome to chapter three of Kingdom Hearts: Galaxy of Fanfiction; this is actually what our second Author's Note of the story?<strong>

**Maya: It's the second but there's a point to this isn't there?**

**Me: Yes there is we are here to do some advertisements for some great authors and stories.**

**Angel: Let's start this then; first we would like to dedicate this chapter to RokuShi-fan-1 and his stories you know why Rokushi; if you get the chance check out his stories.**

**N: After him is Shire Folk his series of Annals of Darkness is great!**

**Me: I would suggest it but I must put the warning out that it is rated M for language, dark themes, and violence.**

**White: Finally BeyondTheClouds and her story Facebook: Kingdom Hearts Style; read it you will be laughing the whole time.**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter and we will see you at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened to find myself in an alley. I rose to my feet; rubbing the sore spot were Roxas hit me on the back of my head. Where am I?<p>

_In an alley._

Don't be a smart ass Jessie.

_Well there really isn't much else for me to do here. What do you expect me to do read a book; I don't have hands if you noticed._

Alright I see your point; but why not help me survive?

_This is more fun; besides what danger are we in right now?_

Well we don't know where we are; we could run into trouble.

_I already told you we are in an alley._

You know what; just go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens. I stomp out of the alley into a rather large courtyard; this place was devoid of life with the exceptions of me and a guy in a trench coat. Upon seeing me the man opened his coat; my head flew to the side to avoid seeing the flasher. "Buy anything? Stranger," The man asked; my eyes bulged at this comment.

I-I'm good' I think I'll just this store here," I stammered pointing to the building behind me; I really hope that building is a store. Turning around I let out a sigh of relief at finding that it was indeed a store; with a fire place. What year is it 1783? Whatever I just need to get away from this guy; pulling the door open I stepped into the warm store. I hadn't even realized that it was cold out until I stepped in here. "Welcome to my… oh it's just some kid," a female voice muttered; looking up to the counter I saw a girl with long bright red hair, deep blue eyes and in a black cloak.

"I'm not just some kid I have a Keyblade: who are you anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Maxy the Sixteenth member of Organization XIII," she said looking up in the air proudly. There was no fifteenth member of Organization XIII much less a sixteenth; I began laughing at her insanity. "I really am King Zorua created me and Rouxaz together in one of his stories you little brat! You know what get out!" She shouted pointing to the door; I stood back up looked at her and quickly apologized. "Fine just don't let it happen again," she mumbled giving me a weird look.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," I respond looking around the shop, "Where am I anyway?" Yes I will admit that question was kind of random but I need answers.

_You're in a shop._

I didn't ask you Jessie, "Well Mr. Keyblade you're in a store," she chuckled. What is today harass Michael day?

"No I mean what world is this?"

"Why this is Traverse Town," She answered giving me a weird look; was I really the first off worlder she had ever seen. With a name like Traverse town this is a genuine shock. I bid her farewell and turn towards the door to leave but not before she says one last thing to me, "Be careful out there these are beginning to be dark times." I nodded opening the door and walking out. The last thing I remember before blacking for the second time in an hour was a huge electrical shock and the scent of burnt hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright guys I'm not too pleased with the way this chapter turned out at all; I'm sorry it's not as good as the other chapters but I'm getting over a cold.<strong>

**Maya: Why are you even posting this chapter if you don't like it?**

**Me: Because I may not like it and it may not be that funny in my opinion but who knows others may like it.**

**Angel: If you're sure…**

**Me: I'm not but what the reviews say will tell us if this was a bad idea or not. Oh and don't go looking for Rouxaz and Maxy in my stories their story has yet to be published; and the first person besides Rokushi who can tell me who Rouxaz's somebody is you can pick a summon for the story.**

**White: Until next time.**

**N: R&R**


	4. Spartan Brownie Reports

**Me: We're back! Bet you thought I had discontinued this.**

**Candace: Zorua, what is this?**

**Me: Right, this is Candace from Phineas and Ferb; want to know how she came to be with us? Go read Doof's mistake. Now onto some news that I found exciting…**

**Maya: Quick warning; Zorua is about to spoil Decoded. If you haven't played it yet and were planning to; please scroll down to the story.**

**Me: Square Enix is bringing back Roxas, Xion, Axel, Namine, and the BBS trio!**

**White: It doesn't specifically say that all it says is Sora has to help them.**

**Me: And to do that; everyone is going to have to remember Xion.**

**Angel: He does have a point.**

**N: Well then; I guess we don't have much else to say…**

**Me: Xion is coming back; that means Rokushi is possible!**

**Maya: Just enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>For the third time today; I found myself waking up. Maybe I should have opened my heart to the darkness; it would have been less painful then. At least I'm not in an alley this time; but how did I get here?<p>

_It's simple, a freak thunder storm struck you; and you fell unconscious. A passing horde of zombie monkeys picked you up and carried you here. But before they could eat you, a wave of fire washed over them; striking them dead… again._

Really?

_I have no clue, you were unconscious meaning your eyes were closed; I may have been awake but that doesn't mean I can see through your eyelids._

Well I'm sorry, I don't know the extent of your powers; hell I had no clue you could see what I could see. For all I know you could produce an astral projection; can you do that?

_I can't._

How do you know; have you tried?

_No, I haven't tried; there is no way the author would allow me to do something like that._

_**Jessie what have I told you about breaking the fourth wall? Do you have any idea how much a new fourth wall even costs?**_

_What do you mean? We've broken the fourth wall before._

_**You cracked it last time; you only referenced the readers last time not me.**_

_So?_

_**We need to talk in private; let me just…**_

A sharp slap across my face brought me from the internal discussion I was listening to. "What was that for? !" I demand rubbing my sore cheek. The blonde haired girl in front of me gave a look that just screamed: 'You've been awake for the past fifteen minutes, but were completely zoned out; I've been calling you and making a ton of noise; oh by the way what are those voices in your head; are you crazy? To be honest; it was the most amazing look, I've ever received.

"Why thank you; I do pride myself on the complex looks I give people." It was like she was reading my mind, "I did read your mind. I'm Lisa by the way; daughter of Ari and Angel." Why did it matter who her parents were? "Usually everyone knows who my mom is; a mutant bird-girl who can read minds." I have no clue why I would know about them; I'm not even from this world. "Good point, but still there are book about them."

The opening of a door pulled my attention from the discussion; I was losing interest in it anyway. The new person was another girl wearing a mask, a neon green shirt, and blue jeans.

"So you're the Keyblade's new wielder?" I nodded smirking smugly; the smug was soon replaced with a deep frown, with what she said next. "The worlds are doomed."

"You're one to talk; I don't see you with a weapon. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm SomethingAboutDarkAngels, or as most call me SADA; and don't say anything about me not having a weapon." Reaching to her back pocket she pulled out, a fragile looking glass dagger; this thing would probably break the second she tried to use it. There's no way it could do any damage to the heartless.

"Actually you're wrong; that knife can turn anything it stabs to glass. We actually have a pretty sweet business selling glass heartless," Lisa corrected me; pulling a large body made of glass, from what must be some portable black hole.

"So what you're saying is… I can't eat it?" I ask, suddenly realizing just how hungry I am.

"It's only now you're realizing how hungry you are?" She asked with a sly smile; getting up she turned to SADA. "Do you think it's about time we moved this story along? I mean it's been nearly three pages and all we've really done is talk."

"You're not going to feed me?" I demand appalled at the idea; that Lisa would remark on my hunger, and not do anything about it.

_Quit bitchin'._

Nice to hear from you too Jessie; do you need me to fill you in on what's happened?

_No, but if you don't pay attention; you'll need someone to. And it sure as hell won't be me._

Not wanting to look like an idiot I put my attention on the two others in the room. SADA sighed before speaking, "You're right; might as well just open the door."

Hey Jessie I just thought of something; how do you know Roxas?

_Don't go poking holes in the way you were rescued._

Lisa yanked the door open and in walked… a blue and red heartless in a helmet, carrying a box with a girly heartless emblem on the box. In a squeaky voice it asked, "Is this room 301? Because I've got you quadruple dipped chocolate fudge filled brownies."

Taking no chances SADA threw her foot out; kicking the creature in its head. It dropped the cookies; sailing through the windows behind it. Lisa looked at the girl with her foot still raised. "Actually, that was a girl scout; but hey we got the brownies."

"And gained a witness to my crimes; but not for long," SADAraising her foot once more; a dark gleam in her eyes.

"This is madness," I yell being picked up by the collar of my grey shirt. Lisa rolled her eyes, knowing full well what SADA was planning to do with me.

"Madness? THIS! IS! FANFICTION!" She bellows, hurling me out the already broken window. Jessie because it only slightly increased my life span; will you tell me how you know Roxas now? She sighs; and let me tell you someone sighing inside your head isn't a pleasant experience.

_Ignoring that last comment; I guess I could tell you how we met. The story starts at…_

**(With Maya and White)**

* * *

><p>"And you're sure it's Shire Folk, who wrote these reports?" Maya asks; staring down at the poorly written field report.<p>

"Why would you think they aren't?" Candace asked raising an eyebrow. Maya sighed, looking over the many misspelled and misused information; wondering where exactly to start.

"Well he knows how to spell his name; and I'm pretty sure even a four year old knows that a heartless doesn't cry blood, or that they aren't vampire witches. But you know what; I'll give it a test just to make sure!" Maya exclaimed, grabbing the paper; thrusting it in front of White.

The Pokémon trainer yelped, diving behind a couch; letting out screams of terror and nonsense. "No, Hagrid don't tell her that you love her! She'll sleep with anything that moves!"

"What do these reports have to do, with us finding the Keyblade wielder anyway?" Maya demanded tossing the paper back onto the coffee table. Candace opened her mouth to reply; then stopped and actually thought about it for a minute.

"I'm… not really… sure," she admitted rubbing the back of her neck. The glare from Maya gave, was enough to jog the fifteen year olds memory; on the other information she knew. "The Key Bearer is going to be in the third distract; you better hurry if you want to catch him."

"Xion, take Iggy to the Gummiship," Maya ordered the ebony haired girl sitting on the couch.

"Alright, but where is she?" She asked tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"He's right next to you on the couch; he hasn't moved," Maya said helping White to her feet.

"Why didn't I notice him before?"

"Blame the writing," Maya muttered, leaving; White clinging to her arm for dear life.

**(Back with me)**

* * *

><p>Alright so good news I survived, and I can beat Heartless now; bad news, I still don't know the difference between Heartless and Girl scouts on this world. But no one had died yet… I think.<p>

_Stop worrying; if they didn't want to be attacked, they wouldn't dress as heartless. Besides you got to eat and it was free._

Yeah, I guess you're right. Seeing the wooden door to the third district, I rush forward grabbing the handle excitedly; hey I've always wanted to meet crustacean aliens.

_That's District Nine._

Really, then what's in the third district?

_Probably some big monster; that will try to __**kill**__ you._

Screw that! I'm staying right here; there's no way I'm putting my ass on the line for nothing, let the towns people defend their own homes. And so I sat down and waited; hours pass, I'm half-awake by this point. The third district door is slammed open; two pissed off girls covered in suet and bruises step out. Summoning my Keyblade I prepare to fight. The last thing I remember is, one of the two swinging her shield at me. One thought occurs to me as, for the umpteenth time today, I am knocked out; I really should have stayed in bed this morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So there you guys go; the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it. Also I would like to say if anyone has any ideas for worldsfandoms to do please review saying so.**

**Angel: Actually please just review he always responds to reviews.**

**Maya: On that note we would like to congratulate the anonymous reviewer Peach; you were able to guess that the Rouxaz's somebody was Zorua.**

**White: We will be using your non-Disney idea.**

**N: Until next time.**

**Candace: Review.**


	5. The question

**Me: Hello my faithful readers and those of you who who are reading this on a whim. How are you doing?**

**Maya: Zorua I'm pretty sure their pissed you haven't updated in awhile and all they're getting is an author's note.**

**Angel: Yeah I would get to explaining what's going on.**

**Me: *whining* But I don't want to...**

**White: Then I'll do it; most of Zorua's stories are going on hold-**

**Me: Not hold they won't be a top priority. The fact of the matter is guys, I have too many on going projects. With the five or so stories I have going on; plus the soul eater abridged series I'm not only writing the script for but also editing the video.**

**Candace: His time is spread thin and he's been staying up until three working on it all because life has been getting hectic for us.**

**Me: Yeah so for the time being I can only focus on one of these stories... Except for afterlife because I'm not the only one writing that. Now I need to pick which story will be my main focus; and you guys will be the ones deciding it. N tell them how.**

**N: Alright guys it's really quite simple all we need you to do is review with which story you want to see updated the quickest.**

**Me: Story with the most reviews to this chapter, stays a top priority; everything else... Well I'll try to update those at least once every three months. Quick side note to anyone who wants to know when the series is up just ask.**

**Angel: Please click the review button and cast your votes now.**


	6. Of Pandas and Spinoffs

**Me: We're back; and it's actually the one year anniversary of Maya and I working together… though back then we referred to her as Max, aren't clones great?**

**Maya: Has really been a full year, since you kidnaped me and forced me to go to school with you?**

**Me: Yes, yes it has.**

**White: But that's not all that's going on is it?**

**Me: No, actually I'd like to now the spin off to Kingdom Hearts: Galaxy of Fanfiction; it's going to be a retelling of the Legend of Zelda: the Oracle of Seasons and Ages using the cast of Galaxy of Fanfiction. So keep your eyes open for that.**

**Angel: Quick heads up guys because Zorua obviously isn't going to say it; this chapter is a filler chapter for not having an actual update in so long.**

**Me: Yeah real sorry about that, I think I've said it before I have a lot of ongoing projects but I am working on them all. Also I started doing a Pokémon leaf green let's play on youtube; I should have a link to my channel on my profile if you want to see it. Now N if you would do the disclaimer.**

**N: If Zorua owned it, it would be cannon and Sora and Kairi would actually talk like Mike and Jessie.**

**Candace: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>When I woke up again; I found I knew a fire spell. How in the hell did that happen?<p>

_Don't ask questions and just accept it; it'll make things way easier. For example, I could be wondering why the first thing you noticed was something you shouldn't have; instead of the fact that you're tied to a chair, or how about the giant blue and orange panda dancing outside in space. Yet I've learned to just accept it._

You're right, maybe I should see if he can talk; I struggle against the ropes, only to discover that they had somehow disappeared. Shrugging I reach over to the window, yanking it open; I stick my head out into the cold void of space.

"Can you talk?" I call to the panda; cupping my hands around my mouth to make sure it can hear me. Stopping its dance, the creature stares at me; its eyes seem to hold the knowledge, of all the universes useless facts.

"I'm Lingling, the mystic space panda; and I know the answer to life, the universe, and everything. Do you want to hear it?" The creature now identified as Lingling asks, resuming her dance. I slam my window shut, now regretting my decision; who in the hell wants to hear the answer to a question they don't even freaking know?

"Maya he's awake," a voice called from just in front of me; looking forward I find myself on the ceiling… weird.

_ What the hell did I just get through telling you?_

I know but still…

_Look, I'm just trying to save you and the readers, the headache of logic and reason; when in this story it will be drop kicked against a wall repeatedly without rhyme or reason._

"White, he has that far off look again," a new voice complained, though it sounded far off and quiet. Though me slamming into the ground did bring my attention away from you guys and back to that distant painful place.

"I told turning on the article gravity would work." The first voice, I believe she's called White, bragged. Pulling myself from the hard cold metallic ground; the room began spinning random colored lights exploding in front of my eyes. Wait I know this feeling; I forgot to feed my big toe a hippo while sacrificing the eight essences of nature to the god of time, uthulu.

'_No, that's not it, you probably have a concussion,' _Jessie countered her voice all echoey. She was probably right, but I could still be the correct one. '_You're thing would destroy the land of Holodrum.'_

A bottle exploding on the side of my head pulled me from my thoughts. The first thing I heard explained why I now had some goopy green liquid dripping down my face. "Maya, you don't throw a potion at someone for it to take effect; they drink it… I think."

"No, you don't; potions taste worse than a three month old Big Mac left out in the sun, dropped in a truck stop toilet, dried off with a high school basketball players never been washed lucky gym sock, served in a hobo filled public park's sand box, with three year old milk to wash it down. Trust me White potions are not to be consumed!" Maya said shuddering; my world just returning back to its non-spinning self. Wait, she's joking about the taste right? I mean it could taste worse than that; but who knows that burger might be delicious!

_Mike that burger would taste disgusting and could possibly kill you._

"Alright, let's get going," Maya said; suddenly a tab with nine boxes and ten hearts appeared in my vision. What the heck is going on?

'_It's a gimmick; the author must have thought it would make this world more authentic. Welcome to Minecraftia.' _Jessie explained sighing; just as the cockpit door slid shut behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Undisclosed location)<strong>

"Israphel the keyblade wielder and the king's lackeys are on your world. You must find your worlds keyhole before they have a chance to seal it up," The witch Medusa ordered. The pale man in front of her said nothing just gave a simple nod on his way out showing he understood.

Medusa smiled looking over the holographic image of her foes. Soon, yes very soon she would deal with them; but first she would need to go eat; it was almost three in the afternoon and she had yet to eat since the previous day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There you go; we have just entered the minecraft world. Things you should note, I'm not actually basing this off the story line of the game; because well there really isn't a story line. Instead I'm taking the plot to the youtube series the shadow of Israphel by the bluexephos.<strong>

**Maya: We don't really have much else to say but this. The spinoff we are taking suggestions for roles and because we don't have enough for the entire cast including bosses we are looking for kingdom hearts characters to fill them; so tell who you would like to see in Legend of Zelda: the Oracles of Fanfiction.**

**Angel: Review.**


End file.
